ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dearborn D400 (2008)
|manufacturer = |image1 = 25652456536436346.png|caption1 = The Ford F-150 as seen in Kensington.|row3 = |manufacturer = |max_speed = 105 MPH (169 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 6s|engine = 5.4L V8|price = $26,000|revenue_/_mile = $465|job_xp_/_mile = 313 XP|num_of_seats = 8|drivetrain = 4WD|horsepower = 450|torque = 500 lb-ft|miles_/_gallon = 11 City / 15 Highway / 13 Combined|transmission = 4-Speed automatic|built_in = U.S.A.}}The Ford F-150 is a sports pickup/SUV truck in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It is based on the 2008 Car named Ford F-150. The original brick F-150 was added in the year 2017 alongside the Chevrolet S-10 as a replacement for the original version of the Pickup. It is also the most common team vehicle, appearing on the Police team crew, the EMT/Firefighter team crew and the DOT crew/Highway worker crew. Description The current mesh version of the F-150 is based on the Saleen S331 Sport Truck, a tuned version of the eleventh-generation F-150 FX2 SuperCab, and was produced in 2008. The car sits at two inches higher than a stock F-150 to accommodate for the 23" low-profile performance tires, is fitted with a new body kit and grille to improve ventilation, exhaust pipes placed on the side just in front of the rear wheels, and a 5.4L V8 engine generating 320 hp, which is increased to 450 hp with the supercharged models. Despite all these changes made in order to make the vehicle more performance-oriented, the S331 still has a towing capacity of up to 9500 lbs and a bed-load capacity of up to 1350 lbs. In-game, however, the car's performance statistics seem be based more on a stock F-150 as opposed to the S331. The old brick F-150 is based on the twelfth-generation of the Ford vehicle of the same name, produced from 2008 to 2014. When it was first introduced for the 2009 model year, the F-150, compared to its previous generation model, provided a larger interior, updated three-bar front grille, and a lighter chassis with stronger steel to improve fuel economy, safety, and towing capacity. Initially, this generation of F-150s only had V8 engines as an option, but in 2011, V6 options became available, including a 3.5L turbocharged V6 dubbed as EcoBoost by Ford, producing 365 hp. In-game, the brick model was created by Hydrolock, the developer who worked on Florida and Alabama-based maps, as well as the creator of both the brick and mesh models of the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, and the current vehicle chassis the game uses s of January 2018. It is statistically identical to the original Pickup it ended up replacing, it has rear seats to fit 3 additional players, and a top speed of 90 MPH (145 KM/H). Variants The F-150 has four job-exclusive derivatives - the most out of any vehicle in the game, with a variant available for each gamepass job (excluding the Trucker job, Mailman job, and the Transit job). All of these variants are equipped with a roof light bar and a front ram bar, as well as the respective livery of each job. These variants, with the exception of the Thanos Car, also have improved performance, with a top speed of 116 mph (187 km/h), or 100 mph (160 km/h) in older games with the brick vehicle models. Gallery Police_f-150.png|The police F-150. Fire_f-150.png|The Fire/Rescue F-150 Dot_f150.png|The DOT F-150. salter f150.png|The DOT F-150 with a salt dispenser equipped in place of the arrow board. Currituck_f-150.png|The version of the DOT F-150 in UD: Currituck. F150_brick.png|The original brick F-150 by White Clay Creek. (UD: Newark) Travel_Trailer.jpg|Brick F-150 with a trailer. Unknown if this feature will ever be implemented. C0e01ee5864ba31aaccb356232f7f197.png Trivia *Hydrolock had planned to allow the F-150 to tow trailers like in real life, as shown in the gallery of a photo. However, as he left the UDU team, it's extremely to impossible to be unlikely this feature will be implemented/added. *The F150 in real life can only sit up to 6 passengers but in-game the F150 can seat 8 because of the 3 seats in the pickup part of the vehicle. Vehicle Issues * None as of now Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:4WD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:American Vehicles Category:Ford